HorsePlay
by gigga
Summary: Done for The Death to Brenda thread at Trusted Hearts. The woman of Port Charles, tired of Brenda-mania and her contamination of the men of PC, get together to get rid of her. Features Sam, Carly, Brook Lynn, Lulu, Maxie, Claire, and of course Brenda.


**A/N:** Hello all! This is my first venture into GH fanfiction, though I have a Jasam story in the works once one of my WIPs is completed. Anyways, if you are Brenda Barrett fan you should turn back here but if you're a GH fan who is tired of Brenda-mania and would love to read her demise this fic is for you.. I did this for Trusted Hearts, a Jasam board, for a thread dedicated to killing Brenda off of General Hospital. I actually got some of the inspiration for this from my mom, lol! Anyways, hope you like it and as always, please review! Also, if you're reading RTBW or EWS, they will both be updated sometime tomorrow. Enjoy!

.

**HorsePlay**

Sam walked through the lush grass on the outskirts of Windermere, guiding her horse and watching as Brenda bobbed her head animatedly as she spoke. She barely heard the words coming out of the vapid woman's mouth but she nodded anyways as the woman went on yet another tirade about wanting to go see Sonny again to explain that they couldn't see each other and some new health craze juice she needed Spinelli to find for her before she could make the journey to Sonny's. She had started to feel second thoughts about the whole thing but watching the woman who was single handedly castrating most of the men of Port Charles she knew the girls had been right. She saw Brook Lynn in the distance and shook her head as the memory from just a few nights ago filled her mind.

_Sam sat at the booth in the back of Jake's, looking around at the four women sitting with her. To say that it was surprising that her, Carly, Maxie, Lulu, and Brook Lynn were all sitting around slamming back tequila in the afternoon would be an extreme understatement. Let's face it, neither she nor Maxie were exactly friends with Carly and it was wide known that Brook Lynn wasn't well liked by the other three ladies at the table. And Sam knew that Carly secretly still blamed Lulu for Michael going to Pentonville and consequently Jason, just as she did so there was certainly no love loss around this table; but there was a new threat, a much bigger one that had brought them all together and it went by the name of Brenda Barrett._

"_I still can't believe she and Dante were going to have a baby," Maxie said as she refilled every one's shot glass but Sam's. "I mean he's Sonny's son and maybe she didn't know that at the time but still it is so obvious how much alike they are that you have to wonder if she wasn't just with him because of Sonny and if that isn't enough she still has to have Jason protecting her and Jax watching over her and Spinelli, my sweet ex-non-husband running all over town for her and now she's after Nikolas. She has to be stopped."_

"_Breath Maxie," Sam said with a laugh before her face turned serious, "but you're right. It's like I can't get away from her. Spinelli talks about her nonstop when he actually makes his way into work and Jason and I never get to spend any time together anymore without her theatrics."_

"_I told you this was going to happen Sam back when he first went to Rome but you didn't want to listen," Carly paused briefly. "Now you all see what I've been saying for years, Brenda is nothing but a whiny manipulative bitch who plays on every man's hero complex to get them to fawn all over her."_

"_She's definitely a disease alright," Brook Lynn rolled her eyes. "After she told Spencer about her falling off a horse she's been by trying to reconnect her friendship with Nikolas."_

"_When were she and Nikolas ever friends?" Maxie asked._

"_I have no idea but every time I turn around there she is talking to him about the people they know in common at these society events and how much she'd love to be able to attend," she rolled her eyes. "I mean she's a supermodel and now she wants to take over my job as Nikolas' assistant, seriously?"_

"_She doesn't really want your job she just wants to take it from you," Carly replied. "That's what she does."_

"_She's poison," Lulu agreed. "You know I wish we could just give her to this Balkan guy and be done with it."_

"_We could all stone her in the street and then leave her there," Sam joked._

"_That's not bad," Maxie smiled in agreement before looking over at Sam's still full shot glass. "You still haven't touched your tequila," she frowned. "Has she even taken over you ability to enjoy alcohol?"_

_Sam rolled her eyes as she played idly with her cup of orange juice. "I just don't feel like drinking today."_

_Carly turned towards the brunette beside her, studying her carefully. "Oh my God…" her eyes widened in realization. "Oh my God, I can't believe this." She waved her hands in the air as she tried to calm down. "It's okay, it's okay, I like Sam, I do… she's better that Muffin Face, better than Brenda… I like Sam…"_

"_Carly," Lulu waved a hand in her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_Oh no," Brook Lynn shook her head. "I get anxiety attacks all the time, just someone get her a paper bag."_

"_You…" Carly met Sam's eyes before reaching over to hug her. "Congratulations."_

"_Um… okay," Sam said as she patted the blonde on the back awkwardly. "Thank you…" she said as they released each other._

"_Sam," Maxie said slowly with a smile before leaping out of her seat. "This is so great. You so deserve this and I'm going to be an awesome godmother."_

"_I know you will," Sam said as Maxie returned to her seat._

"_Like hell she will," Carly interjected. "I'm going to be the godmother; Jason is my best friend."_

"_Well Sam is mine," Maxie retorted._

"_You can both be godmother," Sam replied. "And can we keep this all between us; Jase and I haven't told anyone yet."_

"_Sure," Lulu nodded. "Congratulations."_

"_Yeah," Brook Lynn replied. "Congratulations." She paused briefly. "Well this is even more reason to get Brenda out of here. I know Jason and I aren't close but he's still family which means that baby is too and the last thing you need is her stressing you out."_

"_I say we go with Sam's idea to stone her in the street," Maxie replied with a laugh. "Then we'll just call The Balkan and tell him where to find her…"_

"_And the spell of Brenda the Wicked Witch of Port Charles will be lifted," Lulu added._

"_I say we do it," Carly said._

"_Stone her?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "I was kidding."_

"_I wasn't," Maxie said adamantly._

"_Seriously," Sam rolled her eyes._

"_I am serious Sam," Carly said before she leaned into the table, lowering her voice conspiratorially. "Look around this table ladies, none of us are exactly good girls here. Sam and myself have been supporting Sonny and Jason and what they do for more years than I can count and you have too Maxie since you've been involved with Spinelli. Lulu, you were quick to turn a blind eye before and I have a feeling you would if it concerned Dante's protection and I don't know much about you Brook except that you're not afraid to get your hands dirty."_

"_So you think we should call Brenda out to the parking lot and stone her," Brook Lynn laughed._

"_Of course not," Carly said. "But I think we need to protect the men we love from her: Jax, Jason, Spinelli, Nikolas, and Dante." She looked at each woman specifically when she said the names of the men she knew they cared about. "It's like Lulu said, we're just getting rid of The Wicked Witch. Once she's gone, they will all be free of her spell; and she won't be able to pull any one else in like Michael, Matt, Ethan or any one else." She sat back in her seat satisfied with herself._

"_What the hell," Brook Lynn shrugged. "I'm in if it will get her away from Nikolas." Her eyes darted around the table. "I actually really care about him."_

"_Yeah well it didn't take a rocket scientist to know this was more than about your job," Carly rolled her eyes._

"_I guess the devil I know is better than that devil Brenda," Lulu replied. "I guess I'm in."_

"_You had me at none of us are good girls," Maxie replied._

"_Sam," Carly turned towards her. "What if your baby is a boy; you wouldn't want him growing up around her so he could be infected too. I mean just think about…"_

"_Alright," Sam held her hands up to stop her rant. "I'm in; I'll blame it on the hormones later if I have to." She laughed. "So, what's the plan; how do we get rid of her once and for all?"_

_None of them noticed the woman who had been eavesdropping on Sam's last sentence until she stepped closer, her shadow looming over them. "Ladies…"_

"_Cl-Claire," Maxie stuttered as her coconspirators looked towards the newcomer. "It's not nice to listen on other people's conversations."_

"_Exactly how long have you been there?" Lulu asked to which she received an elbow in the side from Brook Lynn. "Owe!"_

"_Long enough to know that the five of you are planning on getting rid of Brenda Barrett," she spoke in her self assured way._

_Sam looked up at the woman. "What ever you think you heard…"_

"_Save it Miss McCall," Claire interrupted. "I know what I heard and I plan to do something about it."_

"_And what exactly is that?" Carly said standing up, never one to back down from a challenge._

"_I was just fired from my job because of this mess and everything would have been fine had Brenda stayed in Paris so you ask what I'm going to do about it," Claire said as a smile played at the corners of her mouth. "Well, I'm going to help of course."_

"_I knew I liked you," Maxie said as she pushed Sam's shot of tequila towards the former prosecutor. "I say this calls for a toast; Sam grab your juice."_

"_And what exactly are we toasting to ladies?" Claire said as the all lifted their glasses._

"_Easy," Carly said with a smile as an idea came to mind, "Operation Stomping the Divots. Cheers girls."_

And that was how Sam found herself leading Brenda down a path towards what Carly was calling The Divot.

"I'm really surprised you wanted to go horseback riding with me," Brenda said before letting out a loud cackle, causing her horse to jump slightly. "I'm sorry Shadow," she said as she ran a hand soothingly through his mane.

"Well Nikolas mentioned you'd been by lately to ride," Sam replied. "I thought it might be nice."

"Oh I am so happy," she said gleefully as she flashed the other brunette a wide smile. "I just got the feeling I may be stepping on your toes and didn't really know what to do about it." She continued to look at Sam as she walked.

"You could try watching where you step," Sam mumbled.

"What did you-ahh!" Brenda said as she fell into a large hole.

"I said you should watch where you step," Sam said louder as she started down at the woman who had become the bane of her existence these last few months.

"Yeah Brenda," Brook Lynn was now standing on the other side of the hole. "You've stepped on a lot of people's toes since you've been here."

"And we're sick of it," Maxie chimed in as she came into the supermodel's view.

"You've stepped on the wrong girls' toes this time," Lulu chimed in as she stepped forward.

"What?" Brenda looked up at them frantically. "What is this?"

"This is OperationStomping the Divots," Carly finally came into view.

"You can't just leave me here," Brenda's eyes were wide. "I expect this from Carly but from you Sam," she looked around at the other women, "and Lulu; what do you think Jason and Dante will say about all of this? What is wrong with all of you?"

"You are what is wrong Brenda," Maxie said. "Look around, half of us don't even like each other but we're all here because we hate you more. You're like some disease that's run rampant through Port Charles and the only way to cure it is to get rid of you." She pulled something out of her purse before chucking it in the hole, knocking the frail looking woman in the chest.

"Owe!" she screeched. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Maxie," Sam admonished.

"What," she shrugged. "I still think stoning her would be fun."

"Yeah well I think what we chose is so much better," Carly shrugged.

"You won't get away with this," Brenda screeched. "Jason and Jax and Dante and Spinelli and Nikolas and Sonny; they'll save me."

"That is where you are wrong Miss Barrett," Claire said as she passed out the shovels. "No knight will be rushing to save your damsel in distress act this time. I called in the last of my favors and they are all being held for questioning; we can do that you know, hold anyone for twenty four hours without charging them."

"You're a federal prosecutor," Brenda's eyes were filled with fear.

"Correction I was but now I've lost my job for a man who can't seem to escape your spell," Claire replied. "I've already lost my career; you don't expect me to walk away with nothing do you," she tossed her first clump of dirt at the woman.

"You should've stayed in Paris," Carly laughed as she tossed another pile of dirt into the hole.

"What the hell," Brenda scrambled to reach the outside of the hole as the first clump of dirt hit her. "This hole isn't even that big, I can climb out." She reached up but let out a piercing scream as her fingers were crushed.

"Oh I'm sorry am I stepping on your fingers," Lulu shrugged. "Sorry, I just don't know what to do about it." She tossed her shovel full of dirt into the brunette's face, causing her to let go of the side.

Soon they'd all joined in and the whole was finally filled, leaving Brenda's head sticking out.

"Good job ladies," Carly smiled. "Have a nice life Brenda."

"You can't just leave me here," Brenda yelled, trying to move but unable by being buried from the neck down. "Sam! Lulu! Carly! Please you guys! Maxie, Robin will never forgive you! The Men of Port Charles will never forgive you!"

The six of them could barely hear her voice in the distance as the waves washed around the island.

"Well I hate to bury a supermodel and run but I have to go and make sure everyone gets out of their interrogations unscathed," Claire said as they came to the path Sam and Brenda started on. "I trust Phase 3 will be taken care of momentarily and everyone has their alibis."

Carly sent Sam a look before replying, "It's handled."

"Good," Claire nodded. "Ladies," she said as she walked away.

"The horses are lined up on the other side as well?" Sam asked.

"Brook Lynn and I got them in place while they dug the hole," Maxie answered.

"Then cover your ears," Sam waited for them to comply before letting out the foghorn, hearing rather than seeing the stampede of horses and the clouds of dust that soon followed.

The five of them stood silently as the horses ran through the field wildly from two directions, knowing there was no way she'd survived.

"Carly Maxie, Lulu; some of you should get out here," Brook Lynn said after a few minutes. "It would probably be weird for someone to see all hanging out here together."

"She's right," Lulu nodded. "I'll see you guys, well some of you, later." She waved before walking off into the distance.

"What are you going to tell Jason when he asks?" Carly turned towards Sam.

"The truth," Sam said with a shrug. "That once again Brenda went into something without thinking first but instead of doing the stampeding she was stampeded."

"Death by horse," Carly laughed. "That's was inventive even for me."

"I still think we could've stoned here," Maxie said with a small pout.

"Tell you what Maxie," Brook Lynn paused briefly, "if after the groundskeeper checks and by some miracle she's survived, I'll stone her with you."

"Really," Maxie couldn't contain the excitement in her eyes. "I may have judged you too harshly before."

Brook Lynn looked around at the three remaining ladies. "I wasn't too sure about coming back to Port Charles or staying but I think I'm going to fit in here just fine."

"So do I," Sam said as her stomach grumbled, causing everyone else to laugh. "Let's go, now that the stress is gone, I'm starving."

"Me too," Maxie agreed as they walked closer to the actual building structure. "Getting rid of The Wicked Witch of Port Charles sure worked up an appetite."

"I know right," Carly said with a nod. "I'm telling you, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

The four women erupted into boisterous laughter as they made their way towards the castle. Later when Brenda's body was found, everyone assumed that she'd fallen off the horse and been stampeded into the ground after they were spooked from some unknown source; and all the men who'd seemed so enamored and protective of her, only seemed mildly sad for about a week and then moved on with their live. It had been just as Carly said; getting rid of her had freed the men of Port Charles from under her spell and it was all thanks to that of a horse; or twenty.

**The End.**


End file.
